Olympic Wings
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Jab and Max are the two oldest Muses. Iggy and Fang are the Gods of Hatred and War. What happens when their paths cross, and the royal girls fall for the pessimistic Gods. Full summary inside. FangXMax JabXOC NudgeXGazzy LOL Ari is Hercules!


**Hey! I can't believe how much Hercules made me want to write this. But here goes. Note that I am going with the rumor that the Muses are Zeus's daughters:**

**Description: Fang, Greek God of War, and Iggy, Greek God of Hatred, never favored love, loathed it, even. Until they meet the Muses, the goddesses of the arts and knowledge and the 5 daughters of Zeus, aka Jeb, as he preferred. Will they fall out of grace and into love with the oldest two, Max and Jab? Or will they push them away, leaving them heartbroken and songless?**

**Okay, there you go. The description. There isn't much useful info about the Muses that I could find, so I'm making stuff up. They each personify an art or knowledge. Angel is Dance. Jab is Music. Max is Theatre. Nudge is Literature. Ella is Science. Then Jeb is Zeus, Dr. Martinez is Hera, Zeus/Jeb's Wife, Gazzy is Hermes, Messenger of the Gods (ya know, the guy with the wings on his feet?). Ari is Hercules (haha). Dylan is Eros, God of Sex and Beauty (no duh). And, dude, did you know that Zephyr is actually a Greek God? Yup. God of the West Wind. Haha. Now I see why that was Gazzy's cover-up name in School's Out-Forever. Anymore ideas for characters, please, do tell. Okay, this was a looong A/N, so I'm gonna shut up now and get to the story. ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jab.**

The Muses

**Iggy POV**

Have you ever felt like you wanted to hate the world, but there was so much stuff you loved? Yeah, stick with loving some parts of the world. Hating _everything _is horrible. You can't be around anyone, because you hate them, so you're isolated from the world around you. The only God I ever talk to is Fang, God of War. His hate isn't as solidary as mine, but it's close enough that we understand each other. I can't feel remorse, or care, or love. Only hate and the occasional understanding with Fang. We were talking one day, about how the US was going to win the war against Iraq. We were walking and weren't paying attention to where we were going. We ran straight into two girls. I fell to the ground with an _umph_. I stood up, glaring at the girls on the ground. The one was pretty, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The other was... whoa. She was the most beautiful Goddess I've ever seen. She had black shoulder length curly hair and ice blue eyes **(changed hers so her and Fang wouldn't look so much like twins. These Gods and Goddesses have wings. Hers are white now) **her white wings limp on the ground, trembling from my glare. I stopped glaring at her and reached out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Hatred," she said, bewildered.

"Iggy," I said. "Call me Iggy."

"Okay, Iggy. Then _you _call me Jab. I hate my real name, Harpetes **(not a real name)**," she laughed. Wait, Harpetes?

"Your Highness," I bowed my head. She was a Muse, a daughter of Zeus, king of all Gods and Goddesses.

"No formal crap. I hate that," she said.

"Jeeze, are you sure you're not me?" I asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm Music, not Hated," she laughed. She laughed a lot. I liked the sound of it. Where were these feelings coming from?

"Well, we better be on our way," she said. "Nice to meet you, Iggy." She didn't expect me to say anything. But I did, stupidly.

"Nice meeting you, too," I said. Then clapped my hand over my mouth. WTF? She stared at me in bewilderment.

"It... was?" she asked.

"Um, uh, er," I stuttered. She put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh," she said. "I won't say anything. Just don't let that kind of thing slip. You'll fall from grace." I nodded and she removed my hand. "I bid you two a due." She looked at Fang. "War." She curtsied.

"Fang," he corrected.

"Fang," she repeated. "Maybe we'll cross paths sometime." We nodded and they walked on, passing by us.

"Um, that was weird," Fang said.

"What?" I asked.

"The way I felt around Max, the blond one. I felt... happy, and I felt... well, I don't know what, but it felt wonderful," he said. I nodded.

"Same thing happened to me when I was around Jab, the black-haired one." I sighed. "This isn't good. We're not supposed to feel like this. We're not supposed to feel pleasant feelings like this. And my heart!" I put my hands over my once frozen heart. "It's beating and I feel happy and alive."

"Mine, too." Fang was the one to sigh this time. "We're in trouble."

"Sure are," someone said from behind us. We turned around to see Hermes, aka Gazzy. We gulped.

"Uh-oh," me and Fang said in unison.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Zeus would zap your asses," he said, smirking. "But there's no way to hide your beating hearts. People are going to ask why and you're B-U-S-T-E-D, busted."

"Great," Fang mumbled. "Where's Aphrodite? I'm beat the shit outta her."

"So violent," Gazzy said, shaking his head.

"Love... Fang that's the extra feeling!" I exclaimed.

"And _J. J._ is in her house," Gazzy said.

"Thanks," Fang said through clenched teeth. He started flying away, but I grabbed one of his black wings.

"Don't do anything rash," I warned him. "We can't afford it."

"Don't you at least want to ask her _why_?" he asked. I thought.

"Actually, yes." We flew to J. J., God of Love and Beauty's house. When we got there, she was on her porch, looking at the sky, at us.

"I figured you'd come here," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?"

"_Why?_" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Because I was sick of you guys and your gloom and doom attitudes. Plus, they fit you guys perfectly," she said. "Iggy, Jab hates being a God. Fang, Max's favorite kind of plays are military ones, which are one of the rare ones. It's that simple."

"J. J.," I groaned. "We could be kicked out of our grace for this."

"But you can fall into a new one," she said. "Iggy, you'd be an awesome Peace. Fang, Ares, you'd be awesome at being Fire. That doesn't involve being so... mad."

"Oh, wow. Are you sure you're not Wisdom?" I asked. She laughed.

"Shoe, shoe. Go and admit yourselves," she pushed. We smiled for the first time, like, ever, and flew out. "Say hi to them for me!" she called after us. We headed toward Zeus's palace.

To proclaim love for his daughters.

**Jab POV**

I sighed when we were far enough away from them.

"Oh. My. Gods," I breathed. Max nodded in agreement.

"Beautifuuul," we chimed in unison. We sighed and leaned on each other, still walking.

"Too bad they're Hatred and War," Max sighed.

"I know. I so want him," I said, sighing for the 3rd time in the past couple minutes.

"Hey, guys," Gazzy said, small white wings on his feet and head flapping to keep him up.

"Hey, Gasman," was said in unison. He went past us and we flew off. The entire way there, we were talking about Iggy and Fang. When we got home, Nudge was reading a book she got in the human world, Spirit Bound, Angel was dancing around the house, and Ella was experimenting with her lipgloss. We told them about what happened and they squealed.

"J. J. did this," Nudge sung. "I know it."

"Of course the smartest of us 5 would know that," I mumbled under my breath. I went to my room, which pretty much looked like a human teen's room, despite the closet being full of my self-designed togas, which were more a bathing suit than a toga. It was a creamy white crop top, exposing my flat stomach, and the bottom was a tight skirt that went way above my knees. My bed frame was also solid gold, but you wouldn't notice. I had Seth, my stuffed wolf, on my bed. My bed was Queen sized and the covers were blue with white and grey polka dots. I sat on my bed and turned on my iPod on its dock.

"It's peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!  
Peanut butter jelly time!"

I screeched and fell out of bed when that came blasting through the speakers. I quickly stopped it.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Or could it be we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying.  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core."

I sighed. "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. Much better. I sang along.

"But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find.

"This is not what I intended.  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.  
You always thought that I was stronger.  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.

"But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find.  
It's impossible.

"So breathe in so deep.  
Breathe me in.  
I'm yours to keep.  
Hold in to your words.  
'Cause talk is cheap.  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep.

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find.

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find."

When the song finished, I smiled to myself. Singing was my drug, my adiction. It made me happy and I didn't ever want to stop. The next song to come on was "You're The One" by Dontria. I sang along to the romantic gospel song.

"I don't believe we were put together no to be together.  
And I don't believe there's anyone out there that can love me better.  
I don't believe you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile.  
Of course we had our ups and downs, but I gotta have you around me 'cause...

"I feel it all over my body.  
I dream about you when I sleep, yeah.  
You're the one for me (you're the one),  
You're the one for me (you're the one).  
All the signs say that ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other, baby.  
You're the one for me (you're the one),  
You're the one for me, hey.

"I don't believe that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent, boy.  
And I don't believe (I don't believe) I got myself in this preicament.  
I'm sorry (so sorry) for everything I ever did wrong.  
I'm sorry (so sorry) and I'm begging you begging you begging you baby please come back home.

"I feel it all over my body.  
I dream about you when I sleep, oh.  
You're the one for me (you're the one).  
You're the one for me (you're the one).  
All the signs say that ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other, baby.  
You're the one for me (you're the one),  
You're the one for me, hey.

"When I lay in my bed at night,  
I'm hoping and praying you feel the same way I do deep down inside.  
I feel like you just got control of me.  
And it makes your wanna call me,  
And tell me how much you really miss me.  
It makes you wanna call me,  
And say that you can't wait to hold and kiss me kiss me all over.

"I feel it all over my body.  
I dream about you when I sleep, oh.  
You're the one for me (you're the one).  
You're the one for me (you're the one).  
All the signs say that ever since the day that we laid eyes on each other, baby.  
You're the one for me (you're the one),  
You're the one for me, hey."

When the song ended, I heard a clap behind me. I jumped, throwing myself off the bed for the second time. I looked up at who it was to see... Iggy. I smiled and stood up.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I joked. He laughed, and it was music to my ears.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd let myself in," he joked back. I laughed.

"So, you liked what you heard?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Actually yes," he said, shocking me.

"God, I told you not to say stuff like that," I scolded. He blushed, realizing what he said.

"Crap, right. I forgot." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Ah, it's okay. I won't tell." I lay down on my bed. He sat on the edge. "How'd you get in here, anyways?"

"Your sisters let me in," he admitted.

"Of course. They're keeping our secret safe," I said. "Aphrodite is one evil little girl."

"Got that right," he agreed.

"So, why'd you come here?" I asked meekly after a couple minutes of an awkward silence.

"Well, since Aphrodite set us up, I've come to resign as Hatred and become Peace," he said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're what?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and took my hand.

"Since J. J. decided we should be together, there's no turning back. I can't love you and be the God of Hatred. So I'm dropping from my grace."

"What? No, don't you like your job to some extent?" I asked, confused.

"No. I hate always having to hate. But when I met you... I could _feel_. Feel this." He put my hand over his heart, which should have been silent and cold, but what I felt was a beat, and warmth. My eyes widened.

"What the?" He nodded.

"Falling from grace would be inevitable," he explained. "So, why not do it willingly?"

"I suppose you're right. Well." I took a deep breath. "Come on. We have to go tell my dad." He visibly gulped. "Hey, man up. Stick out your chest, suck in your gut. You have a job to do. Do I make myself clear, cadet?" I barked like a drill instructor.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he said, straightening up and giving me an army salute.

"Now drop and give me 20!" He pulled 20 coins from his pocket. "Not that." I laughed.

"Okay, come on," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of my room. We nearly knocked into Max and Fang, walking down the hall, hand-in-hand.

"Resigning?" I asked.

"Resigning," Fang nodded. We headed to Daddy's office, aka Zeus, aka Jeb. Iggy was stiff as a rock at my side; I was surprised he didn't fall out of the sky.

"Iggy, calm down. He won't do anything," I whispered. "We're his favorites."

"Good," he sighed. Max knocked on the door.

"Come in," he boomed. I squeezed Iggy's hand and then let go, taking it slow with telling Dad. We walked in.

"Darlings! Hatred and War. What a pleasant surprise," Daddy said.

"Hey, Daddy," me and Max said.

"So, what brings you all in my office today?"

"Well, Zeus, sir," Fang started. He pushed Iggy in front of him. "Iggy, go on. Tell him."

"Well, we're"-gulp-"resigning from our positions, War and I." Dad didn't look the very least surprised. Instead, he smiled.

"J. J. told me," he said simply. We stared at him in surprise and disbelief.

"I'm going to murder her," Fang said through clenched teeth.

"Don't count us out," me and Max chimed. J. J. was going to pay. Dad laughed.

"So, I will send you down from grace, so, no more wings for a little." Fang and Iggy's black wings disappeared. "You'll get new wings tomorrow, after you fill out your resignation and transfer forms." Yeah, Olympia is just like Earth. Forms, delivery, vehicles. The works.

"Thanks," they said, smiling. I took Iggy's hand and Daddy dismissed us. As soon as we were out of his office and the doors were closed, Iggy picked me up and smashed his lips to mine. I froze in surprise, but then kissed him back, tangling my hands in his strawberry blond hair. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Fang and Max were doing much the same thing. His arms were wrapped tightly around my bare waist and my legs were wrapped around his waist. Daddy would surly kill him if he found him groping me like this, so I pulled back and laughed at his disappointed face.

"We're right outside my father's office," I said, kissing his slightly pouted bottom lip.

"Alight," he said, putting me down.

"Yo, Bonnie and Clyde," I said to Fang and Max, who were still locking lips. "Come on before Fang's testicles go with his wings." Max got off of Fang, taking his hand. We went home, where our sisters were all gathered in the first room, waiting for the news. The started jumping around when they saw that Fang and Iggy's wings were gone.

"I know, right?" I agreed with them.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted. I shrugged and got on my tip toes to kiss Iggy. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. The girls cheered, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything but Iggy's lips on mine. His arms slid under my wings, pressing my body to his. When we pulled back, we smiled. It felt good that I had him forever. And ever and ever and ever.


End file.
